


Jackal and Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Hololive, Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, Vtubers
Genre: Bath, Fluff, M/M, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shien and Oga have a bath together. Isn't it nice to be in love with someone you trust so dearly?
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Jackal and Demon

“Ahh.. the water is so warm..” The jackal happily cooed, laying back in the warm bath water. His ears flattened against his head as he settled further into the water. His hands laid on his chest and he glanced down, settling his eyes on his ring finger.

Shien had been married for three years now. Married to his beloved Oga Aragami. The two had met via work—Shien and Oga were both recruited to Holostars by Shinove—and they had hit it off from there. Shien never thought he would get along well with a majin. Nor did he think he would get intimate with one.

Whenever a droplet of water fell into the bath, his ears twitched in response to the noise. It was so warm and peaceful in the bathroom- he felt like he could fall asleep in here! As the beastman settled further into the water, he happily hummed and closed his eyes. That was until he heard the bathroom door open, causing him to perk his ears and widen his eyes. Golden saucers stared at the tall being in the doorway. Shien felt his face burn hot as he averted his gaze and tucked his sopping wet tail between his legs.

“Got room for another?” Oga cooed smugly, adjusting the towel around his waist.

No matter how much Shien saw Oga’s naked body, he was always impressed and embarrassed.

“... yes,” the beastman muttered quietly. Looking toward Oga, he eventually turned away and sat up.

Oga removed the towel from his waist before carefully clambering into the bath with his lover. He sat behind Shien, smiling when the other had laid back against him. 

“I thought you had a busy day today,” Shien commented. 

“Mmm… not really. If I plan on doing anything, I’ll do it tonight some time,” the majin hummed.

Shien didn’t respond. He simply leaned back against Oga and let out a content hum. The mafia boss locked hands with his lover, their rings gently clicking together. With his eyes closed, the jackal stayed close to Oga’s body. He embraced the warmth of both the water and the majin.

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep,” Oga commented as he leaned down to kiss Shien’s shoulder.

“Mm.. I wouldn't mind falling asleep right now..” Shien simply hummed, lifting his head up a bit.

Oga moved his hands underneath Shien’s chin, starting to gently scratch underneath. Hearing the jackal whine with happiness made the majin coyly grin. He continued to gently scratch and rub underneath Shien’s chin, eventually moving his hands up toward Shien’s ears. 

Shien lazily leaned into the touch with closed eyes, letting out a happy sigh. 

For now, the two lovers would simply just soak in the bath together. Perhaps later, they would watch a movie or do something else, perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> ;_; im so sorry the fic is abrupt but i had no motivation to finish it


End file.
